Kuroko no Basket Drabbles
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: Kindergarten; Middle School; High School, Teacher/Student relationships; Established Relationships; AU, Gender-bend; etc ... drabbles / one-shots. Ratings may vary. Pairs: AkaFuri; AoKise; MuraHimu; MidoTaka; KagaKuro; & other minor pairs.
1. Chapter 1: Bride

**.title:** Kuroko no Basket Drabble

**.pairing/s**: GoM/Kaga; KagaKuro; AkaFuri AoKise; MuraHimu; MidoTaka; various pairs (depending on what pair I want to write on)

**.summary**: Kindergarten; Middle School; High School, Teacher/Student relationships; Established Relationships; AU, Gender-bend; etc ... drabbles / one-shots.

**.note:** This is unbeta-ed/self-edited, may contain grammatical/spelling errors and I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of it's characters, if I did it would definitely turn into something bizarre. **  
**

* * *

**#1**: Bride

_.pair_: Akashi/Furihata

_.summary:_ Akashi wants his sensei, and his mother is just being the supporting mother that she is.

_.rating:_ K+

His mother knew that little Akashi Seijuro can be quite possessive and is the type of child that would do anything to get what he wants. No matter how ridiculous or how impossible it would seem, Seijuro will always get what he wants one way or another. That is why it doesn't surprise her when her little Seijuro announced with his small hands gripping tightly his _sensei's_ wrists and stood proudly in front of his mother saying.

"Mother," the ever polite boy started. "I want to make Kouki-sensei my bride." Furihata Kouki-_sensei's_ face turned bright red as he gaped at little Akashi while the child's mother pretended to look surprised and was inwardly amused at the sensei's reaction to Sei's declaration. She always knew Seijuro was quite fond of his sensei.

"Sei—Sei-kun! What are you doing? You shouldn't say things like that. I'm sorry Mrs. Akashi, I'm sure Sei-kun is just kidding around." Kouki scratches his hair in mortification as he tried not to look at the mother of his student in the eye. Little Seijuro's mother smiled at the pouting look on her son's face but kept it hidden beneath her hand.

"I'm not joking Kouki-sensei. I'm going to make _you_ my bride."

"Ara, Seijuuro, Furihata-sensei is right. You're still too young to be thinking about those kind of things." She could tell that Kouki-sensei looked relieved and the look on little Sei's face was beginning to darken that is why she quickly remedied it by saying.

"Don't worry, Seijuro. When you grow up, you can have Kouki-sensei as your _bride_."

"Mrs. Akashi!" She giggled as the brunette teacher gaped at her in shock. Little Seijuro turned to his mother with a triumphant smile on his face, glad his mother understood.

"Really?" she nodded, ignoring the look on Kouki's face. She watched as Seijuro grabbed his sensei to make him crouch to his level, with an incredibly happy look on her son's face.

"You hear that sensei? When I grow up I'm gonna make you my bride! My mom's words are absolute!" Seijuro smirked at his sensei who looked like he was gonna faint any moment now. Sei's mother laughed, looking quite amused at the exchange between her little boy and his beloved sensei.

Oh boy, If little Seijuro is really serious about this, Kouki will never be able to escape from his clutches. Oh well, she'll just have to make sure Sei's father will accept her son's _future bride_. She's a very supportive mother after all.

**.end**


	2. Chapter 2: Rival

**Chapter 2: **Rival

_.pair_: Aomine/Kise

_.summary_: "It's just that Aominechii is really cool! _So _much cooler than Kagami-sensei! As expected of my greatest rival!"

_.rating:_ K+

"Again! Let's play one-on-one again Aominechii!" 7 year old Kise Ryota whined at his dark blue-haired sensei. Aomine Daiki scowled at the nickname and grabbed the ball on the ground.

"Geez. Fine, brat. You better not lose _again._" he grinned as he dribbled the ball and immediately began to position.

"I won't lose!" Kise pouted and began to position as well. In the end, little Kise lost to his sensei many times. At the end of their last game Kise was lying on the ground exhausted but a satisfied smile remained plastered on his pale features.

"What are you smiling for brat? You haven't even won once." Aomine stared at his student in confusion. Kise turned to him and sat, beaming happily.

"Well, it's just that Aominechii is really cool! _So _much cooler than Kagami-sensei! As expected of my greatest rival!" Kise chirped, happiness clearly overflowing out of his being. The dark-skinned male's face flushed and he smacked the younger male's head in embarrassment.

"Who're you calling your greatest rival brat!? And stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"Ouch! Aominechii's so mean! I take back what I just said! Kagamichii's more awesome!" Kise pouted and rubbed his head.

"Shut up! Don't compare me to that bakagami!" Aomine shouted, a little irked being compared to that bakagami, although his cheeks was flushed at the previous compliment he received from his annoying but favorite student. As the two continued to argue, a male with light-blue hair was recording their whole interaction on his phone.

"Uh...Kuroko? What are you doing?" Kagami Taiga-_sensei_ asked his student as they continued to spy on Aomine and Kise's conversation.

"Just recording Aomine-sensei being such a tsundere*. It might be _useful_ in the future." Kuroko replied with a strange expression on his face which made the red-haired sensei feel kind of bad for Aomine, who knew what Kuroko had in mind. The sound of Aomine's loud and Kise's whiny voices could be still heard from where they were hiding.

**.end**

* * *

_***Tsundere** is a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time._

_Reply to Reviews:_

_Calico_ Neko: Well, Akashi inherited _"absoluteness"_ from his mom. LOL.

_icyng: Y_es, I have plans in adding minor pairs because there are some minor pairs that I personally love too. So please look forward to it. :3

_otakunet: _Thank you. hahahaha.

.**note:** Thank for those who read/favorite/review/follow this story. It means a lot to me. Thanks. :))


	3. Chapter 3: Kitty

**#3:** Kitty

_.pair:_ Midorima/Takao

_.summary:_ In which little Takao finds a cat and presents it to his sensei, Midorima.

_.rating:_ K+

"Look at this Shin-chan! What do you think?" Midorima Shintaro flinched at the name and at the same time at the voice of his _super_ annoying student Kazunari Takao holding up something in front of him. It was a—

"CAT!" he scurried away as his eyes fell upon the feline that meowed in Takao's hands.

"So what do you think Shin-chan? Isn't this kitty cute?" Takao beamed at his favorite sensei, oblivious to the green-haired teacher's inner turmoil. Midorima composed himself and narrowed his eye narrowed.

"Where did you find that cat Takao? You didn't go outside again did you? How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the school premises during break time?" Takao cringed at the reprimanding tone of his sensei.

"I just found this kitty at the gates, he was in a box Shin-chan! I think he's been abandoned." Takao eyed the little cat in sympathy who meowed in response and rubbed it's head against his cheek. Midorima twitched at the dejected look on his student's face. It was an expression he really saw on the little boy's face.

"Then, what do _you_ want to do?" Midorima asked and strangely his heart flipped at the insanely happy look reappearing in his student's face.

"Can we keep it?" Midorima knew he was gonna ask that. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You know we can't do that. Kuroko won't—"

"I won't what Midorima-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya interrupted their conversation. Midorima couldn't help but yelp at his sudden appearance.

"Kuroko, you—! How long have you been there!?" Midorima glared at the light blue-haired teacher, staring blankly back at him.

"I was here the whole time Midorima-kun. So, what is this all about? Takao-kun?" Kuroko finally turned to the little boy, ignoring Midorima's grumble about misdirection and whatnot. Takao turned to the other teacher with a smile and held up the kitty he had found earlier.

"Can we keep him Kuroko-sensei?" he asked cutely. Kuroko stared hard at the shorter boy's face then back to the cat's blue orbs then back again. Midorima watched in interest when Kuroko's eyes glinted and rubbed the kitten's head affectionately.

"Of course Takao-kun, we can keep him here in the school. I can take care of him." Kuroko gave a small smile. At that, Midorima gaped at Kuroko. Damn Kuroko and he's obsession with cute things.

"Hey, Kuroko, you can't be serious! You—" Midorima started complaining, because mainly, he wasn't comfortable having a cat around the school. He could even barely handle Kuroko's dog, much less a cat! A cat!

"I'm quite serious Midorima-kun, just because you're scared of cats doesn't mean we will abandon this cute thing." Kuroko stared at him knowingly. Midorima frowned and glared at him, Kuroko glared right back at him.

"Eh? Shin-chan is afraid of cats?" Takao asked, interrupting their glaring contest. Midorima turned his glare at his student.

"I'm not!" He's not afraid damn it, he just don't like cats.

"Then, Shin-chan hates little kitty? He doesn't want him here?" Takao asked with a hurt look on his face. Midorima could see imaginary kitty ears on top of Takao's head drooping, the cat on his hands meowed in concern. He felt his chest twinge at the sight. Damn.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, you're such a bully. Takao-kun's going to cry now." Kuroko stated, blue-eyes observing how the green-haired teacher wince and furrowed his brows.

"What? I'm not! Shut it Kuroko! I don't hate your cat Takao! So don't cry nanodayo!" He lied quickly, unable to stand the dejected expression on his student's face. Takao's eyes met his and Midorima felt his heart twinge at the look on Takao's face.

"Really? Shin-chan doesn't hate him?"

"I don't. It's fine if you're gonna keep him nanodayo."

'Just don't let _it_ come near me and it's fine' Midorima added in his head then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Before he could even react, he was encased in a hug courtesy of a beaming Takao.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Shin-chan! You're the best!" Takao rubbed his head against his stomach before he grabbed his kitty, thanked Kuroko too and ran off saying he'll let his other friends know of their new pet in the school (aside from Kuroko-sensei's dog Nigou), leaving his sensei along with Kuroko.

"My, aren't you happy Midorima-kun? Takao-kun likes you even more now. You even lied just to see him smiling." Kuroko stated, a small smile was on his face. Midorima turned his face away, making the blue-eyed teacher to catch a glimpse of the tint of red on the green-haired teacher's face.

"Shut up Kuroko."

**.end**


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty

**#3: **Pretty

_.pair:_ Murasakibara/Himuro

_.summary:_ In which not only the female population is attracted to one Himuro Tatsuya.

_.rating:_ T

It was a normal occurrence when Himuro Tatsuya gets surrounded with a dozen of girls. He was quite famous in the school for being such a gentleman, also for his handsome features.

Girls would swoon just at the sight of his smile, and the guys watching his interaction with the girls made burn with obvious envy. But of course, guys who _swing_ that way find that ace of the Yosen boy's basketball club, hot as hell.

So that's why it lead here to Himuro's current situation. He was having practice in the gym with the other players when he a classmate of his called him out, saying he had something important to say to him.

Himuro excused himself, since he got permission from the coach to speak with his classmate and they moved themselves to the back of the gym to discuss whatever it is his classmate wanted to talk about.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me Hinata-kun?" Himuro politely asked though he was a bit confused why he was fidgeting and looking so nervous.

"Umm, Hi—Himuro-san, there is something I _really_ want to say to you." Hinata stuttered, rubbing his fingers together nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" Himuro raised at brow at his strange behavior. Hinata flushed and he closed his eyes, it was now or never.

"...I—I really find you pretty Himuro-san! And—I—I like you! Would you please go out with me!?" Himuro's eyes widened at the confession. Well, it was not that surprising considering there were guys who had also confessed their attraction to him back in America but he just couldn't help but be awed that there were guys who do that in Japan too.

Himuro observed him, he was fidgeting and was looking straight at him. He admired his courage for being able to do what he did but sadly Himuro...

"I'm sorry—I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I can't go out with you." Himuro stated, feeling a bit guilty when Hinata flinched at the rejection.

"Why Himuro-san? Can I at least know why?" Hinata bit his bottom lip.

"...Well, It's because I'm going out with someone else." Himuro answered honestly, watching as Hinata frowned but then smiled dejectedly.

"Oh, okay. But..." Hinata grasped his hands, making Himuro blinked up at him and saw determination in his eyes.

"Himuro-san will always be my idol! I've watched all your games and I just can't help but idolize you! Can I Himuro-san? At least be your fan?" Hinata asked. Himuro blinked at him before a friendly smile surfaced on his face.

"Of course! It would be an honor." he laughed. Hinata smiled and nodded. It doesn't matter if he rejected him, Himuro Tatsuya will forever be his idol.

"Then, Himuro-san, Thank—"

"Huh? Muro-chin?" Hinata cowered when a shadow loomed over him, he looked up to meet narrowed purple-eyes of Murasakibara Atsushi. Hinata paled at the intense glare thrown his way and he immediately let go of Himuro's hands and cautiously took a few steps away from him. Himuro tilted his head to the side, confused to why he was acting so nervous again.

"Hinata-kun?" The said person smiled and waved at Himuro.

"Ah, I—I'm sorry for taking too much of your time Himuro-san! I-I-I'll be going now!" Hinata stuttered and as quickly as he could, left. Himuro couldn't even wave back to him when he was out of sight. His brows rose. Weird.

"Muro-chin? What did he want?" Murasakibara wrapped his arms around the shorter male's form, finally gaining his attention. Himuro looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Atsushi! Oh, well...he confessed to me." Himuro chose to answer honestly and as he predicted, the arms around him tightened and he could hear Atsushi's breath hitch.

"Muro-chin..." Murasakibara's voice darkened as he buried his face on raven locks. Himuro couldn't help but giggle at his actions. He raised his hand and patted the purple hair of his boyfriend lovingly.

"Don't worry Atsushi, you're the only one for me. I actually turned him down."

"Well good, because if he didn't leave Muro-chin alone I would've crushed him." Murasakibara growled and Himuro can't help but laugh.

"Is that so? You're so adorable when you're jealous Atsushi." he couldn't help but tease him. He really was adorable.

"Well, Muro-chin's really pretty, so I've got to be careful of those who try to steal Muro-chin away from me." Murasakibara pouted, whispering to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something Atsushi?" Himuro finally broke the hug and turned to him in confusion, he didn't hear what he just said. Murasakibara merely shook his head, stating something about the coach wanting him to fetch Himuro so they can continue practicing. Himuro nodded his head and smiled at Atsushi. Murasakibara stared blankly at the smile that _belonged_ to only him.

'Really pretty.' he thought.

**.end**


	5. Chapter 5: Ring

**#5: **Ring

_.pair:_ Kagami/Kuroko

_.summary:_ Kuroko's curious about that ring around his light's neck and is curious who he got it from.

_.rating:_ K+

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started , catching his light's attention, who looked up from tying his shoe laces and met his questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Kagami raises a brow at him. Kuroko's blue eyes focused upon the silver ring around the redhead's neck.

"That ring, I'm just curious..." Kuroko trailed off. Kagami grasped his ring, a small smile forming on his face. Kuroko notices the sudden change of his expression. Kagami stared at his ring as if it is the most important thing in the world. Kuroko blinks then frowns.

"Well, it was given to me by a very special person in America." he smiled and Kuroko can't help but wonder if Kagami was thinking about that someone now. That _special someone._ Kagami's special one. Kuroko felt a strange twinge in his chest. Could it be...

"Is it from Kagami-kun's girlfriend?" Kuroko blurted before he could even stop himself. Kagami turned to him, wide-eyed.

"Huh? Girlfriend? What are you talking about Kuroko? I don't have a girlfriend and besides, this ring was given to me by my brother!" Kagami clarified. Kuroko blinked. Brother..._Brother._ Not from a girl. He doesn't have a girlfriend.

"That's a relief." Kuroko mumbles and sighs. _Good._ His mind added.

"Huh? What do you mean Kuroko?" Kagami looked utterly confused at his shadow's words.

'Kagami-kun's so oblivious. But that's what makes him cute.' Kuroko mused to himself before he stood, a small smile plastered on his face.

"It's nothing Kagami-kun. We better go. Coach's going to triple our training if we stay here any longer." Kuroko turned and head towards the door.

"Ah! Wait for me! Kuroko!" Kagami quickly finishes tying his shoe laces and hurries after his shadow, the ring on his neck glinting.

**.end**

* * *

**.note:** Thank you so much for the kind reviews and favorites/follows/views. I'll do my best for the other pairs.


	6. Chapter 6: Girl's Day Out

**#6: **Girl's Day Out

_.characters:_ Riko Aida, Alexandra Garcia, Momoi Satsuki

_.summary:_ Just a usual girl's day out.

_.rating:_ K+

"Ah! It's been a while since I've done this! Thank you girls for shopping with me today." Riko and Momoi nodded gratefully at Kagami's teacher, Alexandra Garcia for asking them both out on a girl's day out. She had insisted the two girls to hang out with her so she could have someone to tour her around. In the end they couldn't refuse the blond woman.

"It was fun Alex-san, thank you for inviting us out too." Momoi said with a smile. She could remember Aomine's refusal to come shopping with her and it's a good thing Alex asked them out, they could really use a break from basketball and other responsibilities in school.

"Right? Miss Barely B Coach-san." Momoi leered at Riko, sitting on the other side of the table across from her. Riko choked when she was drinking her coffee and glared at the pink-haired manager.

"WHAT DOES MY BOOBS HAVE TO DO WITH THAT?!"Riko seethes while Momoi merely laughs, amused at her reactions.

"Maa, maa, let's not fight about things like that. Let's enjoy this day as sisters!" Alex grins, ruffling the two girl's hair affectionately.

"Well, since we are just sitting here waiting for our orders, shall we talk about—let's say..._boys?"_ Alex eyes the two girls as both their cheeks flushed at the topic.

"Why would you want to talk about boys Alex-san?" Riko asked. Alex shrugged and smiles.

"Why not? Oh! That reminds me," Alex leaned in closer to the brunette, Riko recoiled, God knows what she'll do if she got too close. "Did that glasses boy confess to you already?" Riko was overheating; her face so red Momoi and Alex thought it might actually explode any minute now. Riko spluttered, her head spinning.

"Wh—Why would he—he what…what…" Alex laughed at her stuttering and thought she looked absolutely adorable with her face all red like that.

"Ah! I'm sorry! If you want to, you don't have to answer that." Alex waves her hand in front of her. Riko gaze into her eyes and she contemplated before she finally sighed. It couldn't be bad to talk to them right? After all, only a girl can understand what a girl is going through.

"Well…it's not that I don't want to answer. It's just that, well, he hasn't asked…_yet_." Riko scratched her cheek and whispered the last part.

"_What?! That guy hasn't found his balls to ask you out?! What's he waiting for? A written invitation?!"_ Alex suddenly growled in English, disbelief written all over her face. Riko stared at her, eyes wide.

"What? Hyuuga-san has not made his move yet? I thought you two were going out already?" Momoi inserted, her head tilted to the side. Riko turned to her and shook her head.

"No, we are not going out. What about you? I thought you and Kuroko-kun are going out?" Now, it was her turn to be flustered when Alex turned her attention to her. Momoi grabbed a strand of her hair and played with it, a slight frown on her beautiful face.

"Well, Tetsu-kun…We have gone out on a date before! But well, I don't think our relationship is like _that_." Momoi muttered, her voice dejected.

"Geez! Really? That Invisible Guy and that glasses guy! When I see them I'm gonna hit their heads for letting you girl's feel that way! Guys these days…" Alex held her hand out which clenched into a tight fist. Riko and Momoi turned to each other before looking back at the blonde then laughed, inwardly thankful for cheering them both up. They talked about different things that day, making the coffee shop they were occupying livelier than ever. The other customer can't help but turn their eyes to the lovely girls chatting away in the other table. Unknown to the three, several pairs of eyes watch them interact.

"Well, they look like they're having fun."

"What are you doing here Ahomine?!" Kagami Taiga glared at the blue-haired idiot beside him, crouching. Aomine turned his eyes on him and glared.

"Shut up Bakagami! That's my question! You are not stalking Satsuki are you?" Kagami spluttered and looked at Aomine like he really was stupid.

"Huh?! Why would I stalk Momoi idiot? I'm just looking out for my stupid teacher. Who knows what she'll do! She's a freaking kissing bug."

"Huh? Really?" Aomine's cheeks flushed, perverted thoughts swirling around his head. A hand connected itself on the blue-haired teen's head and he rubbed it, turning to his assailant.

"What do you think you're doing Tetsu! That hurt!"

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts Aomine-kun, you are here to look out for Momoi-san right?" Kuroko said. Aomine looked away with a pout, damn, he caught him. As expected of Tetsu.

"By the way, what are you doing here too, captain?" Kuroko turned his eyes to the guy beside him. Hyuuga pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I—I was just passing by…" he trailed off, unnerved by Kuroko's staring.

"You were following Coach right?" Hyuuga's flushed face answered Kuroko's question. In an instant, Kuroko and Hyuuga felt strange shivers run down their spines.

"Kuroko, you felt that?" Hyuuga turned to him.

"Yeah, something bad is going to happen." Kuroko felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. Aomine and Kagami just stared at the two in confusion.

The next day, Kuroko and Hyuuga was the receiving end of Alex's _fist of love_ and lecture about girl's feelings and whatnot. Kagami and the other guys of the team could only watch in pity and Riko was beaming.

**.end**

* * *

**.Note:**I've always wanted to write something like this. I've always wanted the girls to get along and look out for each other. I hope it turned out well. Thank you for the review/favorite/follows/views.


	7. Chapter 7: Rainbow

**#7:** Rainbow

_.characters:_ Kuroko Tetsuya; Aomine Daiki; Kise Ryota; Murasakibara Atsushi; Midorima Shintaro; Akashi Seijuro; Momoi Satsuki; Kagami Taiga

_.summary_: "Don't thank me, it is you who brought the rainbow back together." Kagami Taiga to Kuroko Tetsuya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All he wanted was for them to hang out again just like they did back in middle school. Kise being the annoying person that he is, running around screaming 'Kurokocchi!, Aominecchi!, Midorimacchi!, Murasakibaracchi!, Akashicchi!, Momoicchi!' like a little kid. Midorima being the weird horoscope-obsessed person that he is, carrying around his lucky items he got from god knows where.

Murasakibara being the gluttonous person that he is, demanding food from anyone when he's already eating chips, quite noisily too. Momoi being the bubbly girl that she is, scolding her blue-haired childhood friend and admiring Kuroko to an extent she gets massive nosebleed and faints. Aomine, being the lazy and troublesome guy that he is, sometimes not paying attention and is a basketball idiot. Last, but absolutely not the least, Akashi, being the gentle captain he once was.

That was his goal, to bring his friends together and hang out like they once had in their middle school days. But that wasn't possible at _that_ time. When his basketball was not strong enough to make them see. Their egos grew and it teared their friendship apart and they grew distant from each other.

But then _he _came. The light—that changed everything. Kuroko Tetsuya is really grateful for meeting that person that brought back his old friends back, for making them realize their love for the sport that brought them all together. And for that Kuroko was thankful.

He let out a small smile, eyes radiating joy at the sight of _them_ arguing — teasing each other, one green-haired male taking the basketball from the ground and connecting his fist to the three idiot's forehead to stop their bickering about who gets the dibs on being on the same team as a certain redhead.

"Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota. You are all being annoying. Stop arguing about who gets to be on the same team as Taiga." Akashi frowns, arms crossed over his chest, mismatched eyes narrowed. The said men pouted and recoiled, afraid they'll incur the wrath of their ex-captain.

"Well, let's just divide everyone evenly okay? So we can start already!" Momoi inserts, frustrated at the boy's constant bickering. They decided to hang out for the day per Kuroko and Kagami's requests, which they ended up meeting up in a local basketball court.

"I'll be the referee!" she added.

"Momoi's right, Now let's start with..." Midorima started to divide the them into a group, impatient to start their game already. As the others began to get ready, a redhead turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes caught the smiling face of...

"Hey! Kuroko! What are you smiling there for, you idiot! Get over here! We're about to start!" the redhead shouted, beckoning his hand at him. Kuroko blinks then nods, setting the book he was reading aside before making his way to his light.

"What were you doing?" the redhead asks. Kuroko met his curious red eyes.

"Well, I was thinking about thanking you for helping me bring _them_ back again Kagami-kun. So thank you." Kagami's face flamed and he rubbed his partner's hair with his large hands.

"Why are you thanking me fool? I did nothing. _You_ helped them. So don't thank me, it is you who brought the rainbow back together." Kagami smirked at his shadow, the expression on the cerulean haired teen was quite amusing for the tiger. Kuroko's usually pale face is covered by a vivid shade of red and he poked his partner on the rib, _hard_.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for Kuroko you bastard!" Kagami growled, rubbing his abused spot tenderly. Kuroko was about to retort but six variety of voices called out his name.

"Tetsuya." Akashi.

"Kurokocchii!" Kise.

"Kuroko." Midorima.

"Tetsu!" Aomine.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi.

Kuroko stared at his friends — smiling happily at him. There they are, his precious friends. He couldn't help but smile back, his chest overflowing with positive feelings. Now that the storm was finally over, a rainbow will surely shine brightly in the clear blue sky.

.**end**

* * *

.note: Sorry if it's cheesy. *bows apologetically*


	8. Chapter 8: Secret

**#8:** Secret

_.pair:_ Kiyoshi Teppei/Hanamiya Makoto

_.summary_: Alternate to what happened in the corridor which Kiyoshi and Hanamiya met again after Seirin's fight against Senshinkan.

_.rating:_ T for boys kissing & language

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kiyoshi is overjoyed at the adorable noises emitting from the person sitting on the bench. Their lips broke contact when the other one pulled away, dark green eyes glaring at his soft ones.

"I told you to stop it idiot!" Hanamiya Makoto pushed the brunette's smug face away from his flushed one, rubbing his hand against his lips. Kiyoshi pursed his lips, grasping his wrists. He leaned in, hoping there was no one passing through corridor.

"Why not? I know you like it." Then he peppered kisses all over Hanamiya's face.

"I—I do not! Stop sprouting nonsense!" Hanamiya pushed the brunette off of him, glaring hard into Kiyoshi's brown eyes, hissing. " I thought I told you not to do that in public! And didn't I tell you I wanted to keep _this _a secret?!" Kiyoshi smiled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Um...about that, Hanamiya..."he trailed off, earning confused look upon the other boy's face.

"What?" Hanamiya asked warily. He suddenly had a bad feeling rushing over him and it wasn't a good sign. It wasn't a good sign at all.

"Well," Kiyoshi laughs heartily and blurts.

"My teammates know that we are going out. Ah! Maybe except Kagami, Kuroko and the other first years, since they don't know that." At the revelation, Hanamiya froze, his brain short-circuited. There was a _very_ long pause before...

"...You — You stupid asshole Kiyoshi! It's supposed to be a secret, you asshole! A SECRET! What does a secret mean to you, you idiot! I can't believe you!" Hanamiya spluttered all the cuss he could think of while glaring at his pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.

Kiyoshi tried to placate his furious boyfriend saying 'But I don't want to keep our relationship secret! Why should I hide my feelings for you?!' which absolutely embarrassed _(the blush on his face was enough proof) _Hanamiya, before he suddenly lets out a deadly aura and whispered to himself on how he was going to beat the crap out of Kiyoshi on their game today as a punishment, ignoring his boyfriend's apologies.

Meanwhile, Kagami caught up to his captain and asked if that person who called Kiyoshi was his friend or not. He did not expect his captain suddenly got a very dangerous aura and turned his face to him in a very eerily way and the other team members just scurried away. The other first years squeaked in terror, except Kuroko, just keeping his usual poker face on.

"Oooh? That_ bastard_? I won't forgive him! How dare he taint Kiyoshi with his...!" Hyuuga started spewing gibberish and Kagami looked absolutely confused, clearly not understanding what it was he was saying and turned to his coach who sighed and rubbed her temple in exasperation.

"Don't worry about him Kagami-kun, he's just being the overprotective mother-hen that he is." Kagami tilted his head to the side, he doesn't get it. Kuroko's cerulean eyes glinted knowingly, he could vaguely remember the look upon Kiyoshi's face when he asked them to leave first.

Kuroko was, unknown to Kiyoshi and the person he was meeting on the corridor, he had eavesdropped for a little while and saw how Kiyoshi dived to hug and kissed a certain raven-haired boy who looked awfully familiar to the blue-haired shadow before he turned his heels and left to give them both privacy (even though they didn't know he was there at that time) and caught up to Kagami and the others.

'Must be Kiyoshi-senpai's boyfriend? But that person...' Kuroko mused to himself and remembered the outline of the raven-haired teen and his slightly different aura. 'He seems to have a bad boy like vibe in him, that must be the reason Hyuuga-senpai's being protective.' He concluded to himself, watching in amusement as his light was so idiotic he still didn't catch on, no matter how the others were giving off obvious answers and he still doesn't get it. After all, he was a _Bakagami_.

**.end**

* * *

**.note:  
**Sorry if Hanamiya's a little out of character because I don't like the 'sadistic' Hanamiya, I'd rather write a 'tsundere' Hana cause it's amusing to see him squirming and blushing especially if the cause is Kiyoshi (ohohohohohoh! evil me :3).

As usual, Kagami's the only one who doesn't get it. Poor Tiger. I really like the idea of an overprotective Hyuuga, it seems pretty amusing to see him panicking if one of his teammates fall in love with a kind of guy like Hanamiya The Terrible (LOL). I hope you enjoyed this one and I hope it wasn't too bad.


	9. Chapter 9: Daydreaming

**#9**: Daydreaming

**.pair:** Kise Ryota/Kasamatsu Yukio

**.rating**: M-ish

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Kise hummed in delight at the glorious sounds from the raven-haired teen below him, as he continued assaulting the pale neck of his senpai._

"_No—Kise, Sto...Stop it. I told you not to—ngh!" said senpai winced at the pain on the side of his neck, shuddering when a wet appendage glided around that red mark on his skin. His face covered with a lovely shade of pink as he tried not to squirm too much, his hands clenched at the yellow sheets of Kise's bed._

_The said model leaned away to admire the view beneath him, yes—it's just too good to be true — there his senpai splayed on his bed, just waiting to be throughly ravaged. He can't help it! He wanted his senpai right then and there! _

"_Senpai...you are so cute." Licking his lips, Kise started shredding all their clothes off, ignoring his senpai's protest. He grabbed unto his senpai's legs and spread them widely apart. His golden eyes met glossy blue ones, his hand caressing his soft wet cheeks._

"_Senpai...I..." I want you! I lov—_

"Senpai! I love you!" Kise shouted on the top of his lungs, his lips pursed.

"What nonsense are you sprouting, you freakin' idiot!?" With a loud yelp and a painful kick in the back, Kise Ryota snapped from his daydream and blinked, trying to take in his surroundings — the gym. He snapped his head side to side, everyone was watching him in confusion why he was spacing out during practice.

"Kise you idiot! Stop spacing out! How many times have I told you to concentrate? You want to die that badly huh? You bastard!" An enraged captain of the Kaijou High Boy's Basketball Club hit the model's head with a clenched fist, fuming at the lack of attention of the said model.

"Ouch! That hurt senpai! Just when I was having a great _dream_ too..." Kise cried out, that whiny quality of his voice only irritated his captain more.

"Who said you can just daydream around you idiot!" Kasamatsu bit back at him, pushing his heel at the blonde's back.

"That—That's because I was dreaming about senpai! Senpai is just so cute especially when you get angry! I just can't help it anymore Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise confessed, giggling at the flushed state of _his_ senpai and that adorable angry face he makes when he gets embarrassed. _How cute!_

"Wha—What...What are you talking about?! You! Kise...you idiot!" Kise's shrieks and Kasamatsu's loud voice were ignored by the rest of the players, it happened quite often, Kise being an idiot that he is—eagerly announcing their relationship as if his career (being a model) didn't matter at all and Kasamatsu getting all tsundere about it. But they can't help but pray that Kise doesn't daydream during practice anymore — after all it was quite embarrassing hearing him moan randomly out of nowhere and calling out Kasamatsu's name.

**.end**

* * *

**.note: **This is my first time writing a KiKasa fic, so sorry if it's a bit OOC or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden

**#10: **Hidden

**.pairing**: Aomine/Kise; brief mention of implied pairs

**.rating**: T

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Every servant in the castle knew not to get in the way of their King, Aomine Daiki as he strode past them and into the room where all were constantly reminded never to go into. The said King of the great Kingdom of Touou is a fierce and harsh person, no one would dare defy his orders in fear of being punished. Some servants lowered their heads as their king walked passed them, his presence is quite frightening despite that calm look on the King's face.

"Ah, ah, and there he goes again. Seriously, it's like he's always impatient to go to _that_ room. He even finished his paperwork early." Imayoshi Shoichi sighed, staring after the retreating back of his King.

"Ah! I'm sorry! It's because Aomine-sama insisted we finish work early! I'm sorry!" Sakurai Ryou bowed at the king's right-hand man. Imayoshi blinked and waved his hands at the apologizing boy.

"Ah, it's not really your fault..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Now that you mention it, do you know what's in that room Imayoshi-san?" Wakamatsu Kousuke asked, he had always been curious about that said room. Because the King always lashed at anyone who dares to enter that said room or to anyone who he had caught talking about it.

"Well, you see..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aomine growled in annoyance as he impatiently searched for that special key he always keep in his pocket. He can't help but grin at the sound of the door unlocking, feeling anticipation building, no matter how many times he had been here before. Because _he_ was here, his _hidden _treasure.

His dark-blue eyes adjusted to the dark room, the only source of light was coming out from the window. When his eyes caught the large aquarium, his face turned into an expressionless one, listening to the sound of soft whimper. He gracefully walked, his boots meeting the floor with a loud sound. The whimper stopped before there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Kise." Aomine saw the creature tense up at the call of his name, watching carefully as the said creature turned to face him, tears continued rolling down his golden eyes.

"A—Aomine...cchi..." Kise Ryouta whimpered brokenly, his golden tail twitching every time he hiccuped. Aomine's narrowed his eyes at the merman crying, clicking his tongue.

"Geez, when will you stop sulking? Didn't I tell you to stop crying already? And stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!" Aomine growled.

"Aominecchi's so mean! You even took Kurokocchi away from me..."

"I told you he'll be fine. Kagami's going to take care of him." It's true, the King of the Kingdom, Seirin, Kagami Taiga is his — as he loathes to admit it — _friend_ and is quite smitten with the cerulean-haired merman, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise's best friend.

"Kagamicchi will?" Kise pressed his palm against the glass, eyes becoming teary again. Aomine sighed, leaning his head against the cold glass.

"Yes. He will." There was silence for a little while before Kise broke it himself.

"Why don't you just let us go, Aominecchi?" The said male tensed, he glared at the blond merman glowering as he did so.

"I told you." Pressing his palm against the glass too, Aomine's eyes narrowed. "You belong to me." he stated. Kise flushed at the possessive statement, he knew that the dark blue-haired King was being serious, he could tell from the look in his eyes.

'_Damn, Aominecchi! Always so cool! But that's what I've always liked about him.' _Kise thought as he reminisce about the time they first time they met. It was love at first sight for the merman, just seeing how proud and cool the King was, it made his heart beat faster than it normally should, of course it made him so happy that the said man reciprocated his feelings and by showing it, he had locked Kise in his room, inside a big aquarium he had made just for him. But...

"Akashicchi's going to look for us Aominecchi, are you sure you want to keep me here?" At the sudden mention of the blond merman's superior, Aomine's mood soured. There was absolutely no way in hell he would let him take Kise away from him!

"He won't find you. I'll make sure of that." he growled. Kise laughed, which only seemed to irritate the king.

"Akashicchi's really scary when he's angry."

"Do you really want to go back?" At the question, Kise blinked, clearly knowing how serious the question was. But, he had already decided. Despite the thought of being at the receiving end of the merman King's wrath, he had already decided a long time ago. Kise smiled, a dazzling smile that left a fluttering feeling in the blue-haired King's chest.

"No, I belong to Aominecchi." Aomine scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest looking all composed despite the tinge of red visible on his cheeks.

"Of course you're mine." Kise giggled, remembering the merman _queen's _ advice to them both (Kuroko and him) to follow their heart, and don't let the king's words hinder them and that _he'll_ take care of the king himself if he ever gets involve in their personal lives.

_'Even though I said Akashicchi's scary, the scary one really is Koukicchi. He can control Akashicchi and he knows that Akashicchi will always do anything for him. But I'm thankful, because of that I can be with Aominecchi.' _Kise thought with a smile. It doesn't matter if he's hidden or not, as long as he's with the person he loves, it's absolutely worth it.

**.end**


End file.
